<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough Encounter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660838">Rough Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Bestiality, Bleak, Captivity, First Time, Forced, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has a rough encounter with the Rough Rhinos. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Ughhh...my head..."</p><p>Sokka shook his head lightly as he woke from a daze. How long has he been out? And...where was he?<br/>
He looked around to try to get a good look at his surroundings, his vision still slightly blurred.</p><p>It was still dark, but exactly what point of time of night it was, he was unsure.</p><p>He was in some sort of campsite, that he knew. There were tents and bags strewn about, as well as a dying fire in the middle lf it all.<br/>
He attempted to move but winced in pain! He realized he was tied up with metal handcuffs that were attached to a metal spike in the ground. He tried to move his hands in any way possible  but they wouldn't budge.<br/>
Spirits... his head was throbbing. Whomever ambushed him must have clocked him on the head something fierce.</p><p>"Well well! Looks like our sleeping princess is finally awake!"</p><p>Sokka immediately tensed up and craned his neck to look behind him (as best he could) and his eyes opened wide at the source.</p><p>Colonel Mongke and his Rough Rhinos! He hadn't seen them since their scuffle in that Chin Village! Ugh. He furrowed his brows at them.</p><p>"Haven't you thugs learned your lesson after the butt whooping we gave you before?!" Sokka sneered, trying to put on a brave front peppered with his usual overconfidence.</p><p>The Colonel walked forward, each step sounding like a deafening drum beat. As he got closer and closer, Sokka jumped just a tiny bit, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. He swallowed, afraid but determined not to look scared.  He wasn't gonna let this guy win!</p><p>Mongke leaned down and grabbed the entirety of Sokka's wolf tail. He shrieked in response, lurching forward, groaning against his hold.<br/>
"Hmph, you mean the whooping the Avatar delivered. Last time I checked, that wasn't you." He said with a devilish shit-eating grin. His entire being completely overwhelming Sokka's smaller frame.</p><p>Sokka gulped, but wouldn't ease up on his defiant glare. "So you admit it, we whooped your butt?"</p><p>Mongke's nostrils flared in silence. Without warning, he violently raised his knee to Sokka's face landing right square on his nose, causing him to yell out in pain and wince. He dropped his wolf tail and promptly placed his heavy metal boot on his head. Just enough force to hurt but no intention of threatening to squash it like a melon grape...yet.</p><p>The eye closest to the boot squinted shut as the other one still tried its best to glare daggers at the Fire Nation Mercenary. Who then proceeded to laugh at his predicament. The other Rough Rhinos gathered around around him like vulture wasps looking at their prey.</p><p>"Haha!" His voiced boomed throughout the clearing.<br/>
"This lowly snow-blood sure talks big for someone who can't bend!<br/>
At first we planning to give you to our lovely Princess so she can have a new pet to play with-"</p><p>Sokka gulped again, those words sending a chill down his spine. His stomach was twisting and more sweat started to form. His overconfidence was dwindling fast.</p><p>"But if we delivered your sorry ass to her, we'd have a better chance at getting banished than praised! So instead, you're gonna be the delicious bait so we can trap the Avatar! Even though personally, I don't see how you can be useful at all if you were able to to ambushed so easily!"</p><p>At this the Rhinos all laughed, and Sokka clenched both eyes shut trying to drown them out.<br/>
They're just trying to get under your skin! Don't listen to them!!</p><p>The laughter felt like it with on for years when in reality it was only a minute or so. After they quieted down, Mongke's grin returned and he removed his foot from Sokka's head who gasped from the relief of pressure.</p><p>"So...until the Avatar comes...we're going to have a little fun...and reap the benefits of our reward!"</p><p>Sokka's eyes shot opened and he paled instantly, the twisting in his stomach getting worse. </p><p>"Y-you wouldn't-"</p><p>That sounded pathetic and he knew it, but no other words were forming, for his mouth was drying up with each passing second.</p><p>Monkge chuckled deeply. Sokka looked up at him with dread, and in that moment, the silly looking thug looked so incredibly evil...like a demon.</p><p>"Oh. We would."</p><p>At that, things moved so fast Sokka could barely process what was happening. One of the Rhinos rushed over and grabbed the fabric of his shirt, yanking it off so forcefully it was like he got punched. Another did the same to his pants, ripping them apart at the very seam.<br/>
All Sokka could do to rebel was scream and yell at the thugs, doing his best to kick them off with little success. Eventually he managed to land a hit on the Yu Yan Archer's jaw with a satisfying -THWAK!-<br/>
In return it earned him a back handed slap across the face by the Archer, splitting his lip open and face forward into the ground.</p><p>He was chained up, naked...exposed in front of these Fire Nation fiends, lip bleeding.<br/>
This really couldn't be happening could it...? He was just traveling with Aang, Toph and Katara like normal...but he had to go off the path to hunt... he had told them he would meet up with them later...stupid!! They won't come looking for him!! Not for a good couple of hours at least ...<br/>
Sokka's panic increased and his breathing become erratic. No..<br/>
No!!! He couldn't let this happen! </p><p>He was forcefully snapped out of his thoughts as a Rough Rhino grabbed his wolf tail again. Bringing Sokka's face up to his crotch, his length free from his pants and standing stiffly.</p><p>"Open up, and if you bite it'll only make things worse." </p><p>Tears quickly began to form as Sokka looked at the man's cock in pure fear. On survival instinct he shook his head.</p><p>"N-no!! Don't!! I don't-MMMPH!!!"</p><p>As soon as he opened his mouth to talk, The buff man took advantage of it and guided the boy's head onto his length, getting a little past the tip in.<br/>
Tears flowed freely down Sokka's face, his nose scrunching up at the incredible disgust of it all. He wanted to choke, he wanted to vomit-he didn't want this!!!</p><p>The man huffed and pushed Sokka down further.<br/>
"You can go deeper than that boy."<br/>
His eyes opened wider as he was forced down, the cock sinking deeper into his throat, all the way till his broken nose was smooshed against the thugs pubic hair.</p><p>A desperate yell escaped Sokka's throat as the man's dick ravaged it. The thug moaned and grasped Sokka's head with both of his large hands and began to thrust into his face, starting slow at first but quickly picking up speed. </p><p>He had never felt so helpless...this ...this man was fucking his throat...and he was letting him! He didn't even try to put up a fight! What kind of warrior would let the enemy overtake ones body like he has??</p><p>The Rough Rhino started to grunt and gripped Sokka's head tightly, and released white fluid into his mouth. Sokka gagged and tried to pull away but the thug was just too strong.</p><p>"Swallow it all, water peasant. It's all what your people are good for." </p><p>The words stung but not as bad as the invading liquid burning his throat. He didn't want to swallow, he didn't want this...but the man had so much flowing down his throat that he was beginning to drown. He reluctantly began swallowing, tears never stopping. </p><p>"Utor! Hurry it up will ya?! We've been on the road a long time!! " A dark skinned Rough Rhino with a braid called out, vulgarly grabbing his girth to make a point. </p><p>The man named Utor chuckled, pulling out and letting Sokka fall to the ground, coughing and spitting up liquid.</p><p>"He's all of ours to share, Ogodei! Be my guest."</p><p>Sokka's blood ran cold and looked up desperately, trying his best to speak out. "W-wait I'm not-"</p><p>Ogodei grabbed a fistful of his brown hair and shoved him forward onto his cock like before, not giving him a chance to breath.<br/>
He pumped into his throat faster than Utor, ramming into him with furious speed. Sokka gagged again, his jaw becoming increasingly sore, as these men were not small by any means. </p><p>A large man who went by the name Kahchi walked out from behind Ogodei to stand behind Sokka. He grabbed his sides, hoisting Sokka up to his knees. He proceeded to remove his pants and set his length on Sokka's rear.</p><p>Sokka saw this out of the corner of his eye and went on full alert. He thrashed against his chains and against the man stabbing his throat, muffled screams escaping around Ogodei's dick.</p><p>"Settle down, lowlife!" Colonel Mongke yelled. Bringing down his fire whip with furious force, striking Sokka in the back right in the middle of his shoulder blades.<br/>
Instantly Sokka collapsed, the whip felt like the might of thunder crashing into his body. It left Sokka breathing heavily and speechless. </p><p>The Rough Rhinos laughed at Sokka's helplessness. It was the most horrible sound in the world at the moment. He just...wanted everything to stop...</p><p>Kahchi held up a hand to Ogodei as he re-lifted Sokka to his knees, who was still voiceless from the attack.</p><p>"Hold a moment Ogo. I want to hear him scream."</p><p>No remorse. There wasn't a hint of remorse in his voice as he said those words. Sokka gulped, shaking his head, tears never stopping, as if they had any kind of effect on these kind of people.</p><p>"Don't....don't...please...I don't want..." </p><p>He was so small...so weak in front of these adults. He wished he was smaller to shrink out of existence. Anything to get away from here</p><p>Kahchi dipped his fingers in some kind of oil he had with him and proceeded to insert them into Sokka's entrance.  Instantly he winced and gritted his teeth. Spirits it hurt! Another man's fingers were in a place they dont belong, and the worst was yet to come.<br/>
After a few minutes Kahchi removed them and once again placed his impressive length at Sokka's hole. He leaned his huge body forward and whispered into the boy's ear.</p><p>"What you want, boy, doesn't matter. And it never will." </p><p>At that he forced himself inside, pushing his cock deep into Sokka's insides. Sokka's back arched, his legs twitched and he threw his head back, eyes and mouth wide open. A scream unlike any other erupted from the depths of Sokka's soul, a scream he didn't know he was capable of.</p><p>It hurt it hurt it hurt!! It's unbelievable how MUCH it hurt! The man was so big, it was too much!! </p><p>Kahchi pushed himself in deeper, putting all if it in, his pelvis touching his rear, and moaned in reponse. He grinned and tossed a look toward Mongke. </p><p>"This was a good catch boss. I've always wanted to fuck a savage."</p><p>Sokka's screams turned into full-blown sobs, heaving and gasping for air. His face red with embarrassment and shame.</p><p>"T-take it out! Ple-please!!! It hurts!!!"</p><p>Kahchi laughed at his pain gripped Sokka's hips so tight, no doubt causing deep bruising.<br/>
He began to thrust fast, with incredible ferocity, so much that with each one their skin slapped against eachother. </p><p>Ogodei grabbed Sokka's head and resumed where he left off, not letting up once. Ramming into his throat as Kahchi rammed his ass.</p><p>"Gluhg-mmph!!"</p><p>Sokka clenched his eyes shut,  wavering back and forth between the two men as the other Rough Rhinos cheered and laughed at a 15 year old boy being violated. The men both finished at the same time, the liquid bursting from his mouth and burning his insides from his rear. He felt so disgusting and vile. He just wanted it to stop, but it never did.</p><p>When Ogodei and Kahchi left, two other men immediately took their place. Fucking his mouth and ass with no mercy. Some yelled at him to swallow while some pulled out to spill over his face. Most emptied themselves inside while some others sprayed onto his back. </p><p>This went on for a while, how long exactly is uncertain. Sokka quickly lost track of time. It felt like...days had gone by, when it was only a couple of hours. During that time Colonel Monkge removed the metal spike holding his cuffs down and flipped Sokka onto his back.</p><p>"Let's get a good look at this "proud Water Tribe warrior" before we continue hmm?" He sneered.</p><p>Sokka's wolf tail had come undone, his hair now loose with strings of white liquid mixed with some strands. His face was the poster child of utter exhaustion. His cheeks were red and flushed, eyes lidded. His nose and lip had stop bleeding but remained a shade of crimson. There was white liquid clinging to his chin and forehead, his chest rising and falling taking as many of deep breaths as he could. </p><p>"S-stop..." was all he could muster. He didn't even sound like himself anymore.</p><p>Vachir the Archer guffawed at the boy in response and promptly kicked him in the ribs. Causing Sokka to yelp and bring his knees up as a weak attempt at defense. </p><p>"Look at this pathetic snow-blood! Too bad we can't capture the moment! No one can paint that fast."</p><p>The men chuckled at his stupid joke, Sokka sank deeper into himself. That's what he was...one big pathetic joke.</p><p>The Colonel grabbed Sokka's neck and pulled him in close. "A-ah!!" He reacted on instinct. Mongke's hand was so incredibly huge, he easily could have crushed his windpipe, but it was not tight enough to choke him out, but just enough for the right amount of discomfort.</p><p>"I hope you realize that you have an out here...just tell us where the Avatar is, and we'll let you go. It's that easy." His crescent moon smirk never went away as he spoke his lies. Sokka knew he couldn't be trusted...but even if he was telling the truth, there was no way he would endanger his family like that...right? <br/>
Spirits, everything hurt. His whole body was wracked with pain and his ass was throbbing. He was just so tired...but he was still lucid enough to think for himself...but for how much longer...?</p><p>In reponse, Sokka spit right in Mongke's face, his heavy eyes glaring at the Fire Nation man, speaking with pauses inbetween, fighting through the exhaustion.</p><p>"I....will never....tell you...anything!"</p><p>Mongke's eyes narrowed and tightened the grip on Sokka's throat, pushing him down onto the ground, removing his own garments as he did. With his free hand he positioned himself in front of Sokka's abused hole and thrust himself in. Sokka tried to scream but it came out strained due to the larger man's grip on his neck.  </p><p>"I guess you really are just a stupid savage!!"<br/>
Mongke tore into him violently. He wasn't as long as some of the Rhinos but he was definitely much wider. His pumps were swift and deep, the angle he had Sokka at insured each thrust went deeper, hitting that spot every time.</p><p>Sokka's vision was getting blurry, his world was fading to black as he desperately was trying to get air. His panting was mixed with choking sounds and wheezing, trying to speak at all was ending in miserable failure. Monkge reached his climax and groaned loudly, releasing into Sokka, at the same time finally letting go of his neck.<br/>
Sokka gasped and inhaled, coughing as his vision came back, his own length twitching a little as the Colonels liquid pooled inside him.<br/>
Monkge didn't move however. He motioned Utor over and barked at him to position himself underneath Sokka. Sokka blinked with much effort, his eyelids trying so hard to remain closed. It didn't even register to what the two men were doing until Utor forced himself up into Sokka while Monkge was still in him!</p><p>"NO!!!" Sokka managed to get out as both Mercenaries began to thrust into him, one above one below. On their own their lengths filled Sokka up to the point of hurt but BOTH men's cocks was a new pain he couldn't handle!</p><p>His eyes were burning from the constant tears as they started to flow again, his face contorted into a grimace full of despair. Mongke grasped Sokka's length which caused him to gasp, his face flushing a new shade of red.</p><p>Ogodei grinned and kneeled down to Sokka's face. "Look Monkge! Turns out the water bug likes this after all!"</p><p>Sokka turned his head toward the man with fierce eyes and started to say, "No I don't!" But was immediately greeted with the thug's dick, and he now had three men violating all of his holes.</p><p>They passed Sokka around as if he was a rag doll, each getting a turn to play with him. His entire body and mind were on fire, still in disbelief that this was happening....Was he not strong enough...? Not wise enough? A sinking pit formed in his stomach as the thought "Father would never let himself be in this position" entered his psyche.</p><p>One grabbed Sokka violently like a rabid polar bear dog snatching its prey, and had him wrap his legs around the thug's waist as he fucked him from the front while another got him from the back.<br/>
A tall man wearing armor shoved his face into the dirt as he pounded into him. Mongke fucked his face while he was riding on Utor. It was a neverending nightmare.</p><p>As time went on they brought out the sake and starting drinking, singing and laughing, all while they continued to fuck the Water Tribe boy. It was almost as if they forgot they were looking for the Avatar in the first place, and got distracted by a shiny new toy. </p><p>They poured alcohol down his throat and laughed cruelly as Sokka coughed and hacked it up, the burning sensation overpowering him. </p><p>"You're old enough to drink, aren't ya boy?!" They jeered, although Sokka could barely comprehend what was going on anymore. There were Fire Nation cocks in either his mouth or rear, usually both, at all times. His body forcefully being pushed and pulled the like ocean itself.  </p><p>Eventually they got too into drinking and singing shanties to keep their focus on fucking Sokka. They had him on the ground in the dirt in front of them so he wouldn't sneak off without them knowing. He was finding himself grateful for the break, for his lungs and his ass. While the men drank themselves into oblivion he was doing his best to try to regain a steady pace of breathing. He attempted to clench his muscles to close up his hole but the feeling had long turned numb, and was leaking liquid despite his best efforts. There was so much pain...there was no way he could ever recover from this. There was a small hopeful, if foolish thought, that crossed his mind. That if they had wrecked him enough they would get bored and stop their assault. Oh how wrong Sokka was...</p><p>The men were shit faced and were quickly losing themselves. Red enveloped their faces, their laughs getting louder and louder. Mongke took a big chug of his drink and hiccuped, looking at Sokka with a truly evil eye.<br/>
"Yyknow boyy..." he slurred. "My Rhino Dagbah worksss sho hard...luggin me around 'vrywhere... I'm shure he'd like to experience some...relief."</p><p>Just as soon as Sokka regained the air in his lungs, they left. His hsad shot up and looked the Colonel deep in his eyes, no longer with rebellion or anger, but with pure fear and despair. His body quaking with newfound terror.</p><p>"N-no...pl-please M-Master..." he trembled, attempting to appeal to his ego the best he could, though there's not much one can do against a very drunk, very powerful man.</p><p>"P-please I'll do anything you want...I'll...I'll be your personal s-servant...please don't ...don't-"</p><p>Mongke got up from his seat and tossed his drink at Sokka, the jar shattering upon impact, getting clay and sake all over, resulting in a short yelp from his victim. The Colonel stomped over and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him over to his Rhino.</p><p>"When...will you LEARN your'e in no place to make DEMANDS?!"</p><p>The other men got up and followed, stumbling over themselves and laughing at the poor boy.</p><p>Sokka cried and cried, his voice getting louder with desperation. No matter what he did he couldn't get free of the Colonel's grip. His body pulsing with adrenaline, doing everything he possible could to get away, but he was just too weak.</p><p>"PLEASE!!! PLEASE don't do this!! You can't!!!" His voiced cracked.</p><p>Mongke brought Sokka over to a tree stump and threw him upon it, stomach down, ass up. He took Sokka's restrained hands and brought them over his head, placing a metal spike through the chains so he couldn't escape.<br/>
As Monkge went to go unhook his rhino, Sokka pulled and pulled with all his might against his restraints to no avail. His wrists started to bleed and he was beginning to become frantic. He was going to die here...before he could help Aang save the world...go back home and see Gran Gran...marry Suki....</p><p>Before he knew it he felt a hot breath of air at the base of his neck, freezing up instantly. The beast was right behind him....he didn't dare look back.<br/>
Mongke chuckled and slapped the hide of his rhino.</p><p>"A lil treat for you Dagbah...for being such a good boy."</p><p>The rhino walked over Sokka, towering over him until its unimaginable girth was right at Sokka's entrance. The tree stump gave the beast just the right angle for it to penetrate its unwilling mate. Dagbah sniffed at Sokka's hair, tears pouring from the boy's eyes, shivering so violently in anticipation. He was really about to be violated by a rhino...! This thing was huge! There was no way it was going to fit...it couldn't fit...it can't...</p><p>Dagbah reared its head to roar hungrily, and without further notice it plunged into Sokka. Just the tip was unbearable. The beast's length was a behemoth in of itself. Sokka lifted his head to scream but no sound escaped. He really was going to die here. This beast was gonna split him in two!!!!<br/>
Dagbah stood its ground and pressed in further, stretching Sokka's hole beyond belief. It went in and in, deeper and deeper, pushing into him. It felt like all the air he had was being shoved out..he couldn't breathe! For some reason he couldn't explain, Sokka looked down at his stomach, his eyes opening wide at what he saw. </p><p>His mind broke.</p><p>He could see the beasts cock bulge forming in his stomach...! It was ruining his insides! Everything!! At this, Sokka screamed a blood curdling scream that reached the high heavens. It was bigger than when Mongke double teamed him with one of his men, bigger than he ever thought existed.<br/>
Dagbah began to thrust into him at a steady pace. Sokka watched as it moved out, the bulge decreased but as it moved backed in it increased again. Sokka completely lost it, his screams and pants were so loud and agonizing at the start, but as the beast continued they delved into moans of pathetic demands, his voice raw and weak.</p><p>"No more...no more...no more..." </p><p>Sokka groaned everytime the beast moved in deeper. He stopped looking down and only looked ahead with defeated eyes. His once brilliant blue sapphires were dull and grey. His brilliant mind fading away like dust on a book.<br/>
The beast continued its assault which felt like eons, until it finally came. He gasped, half of it was  his disgust, and half of it was relief that it was over. Dagbah unleashed its everything into Sokka's body. It felt like it was a neverending rapid coursing its way through his body. It was way too much for him to handle at once, and as the rhino removed itself, the liquid rushed out and down onto the grass. Sokka's entire being spasmed and twitched as the liquid waterfalled down his legs.<br/>
He wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore. He had lost all sense of himself and his identity, his last remaining grasp on rebellion...gone. Before he realized it Mongke had brought Dagbah and its soaking cock around to Sokka's face. He knew what he was expecting.</p><p>"Clean him up some, dirty peasant. You made a disgusting mess." Monkge spit and spoke down at him with contempt, as if he wasn't even human. Sokka didn't event attempt to fight him this time. No attempts to beg, he just weakly lifted his head to greet the Rhino's penis. The entire thing was way too big for his mouth to swallow, so he took in as much as he could, which was only the tip and a little beyond that. </p><p>What little left of his mind was screaming at the disgusting thought of sucking on a animal's cock , but there was no way for him to fight it. If he did, they'd just force him onto it anyway...there was no point. The entire thing was so surreal, it was as if he was watching himself from high above going through with this vile act. His body moving on its own, head bobbing up and down as if he was trying to actually pleasure the beast.</p><p>At this point the sun began to rise. The whole night no one had come to look for him...to save him. If he had to be honest...a part of him was grateful no one, especially his sister, saw him in the completely pathetic and degrading state he was in. That's the only reason he was grateful...right?</p><p>The rhino finished in Sokka's mouth, and without a word he swallowed as much as he could down. It got to the point where he couldn't keep up, resulting in the rest of it to simply spilling out and onto the ground. </p><p>Sokka was barely in charge of his body when he managed to speak next, it was almost like he was possessed.  He looked up at the Colonel, with dead, pleading eyes. Body wracked with pain and exhaustion, still expelling white liquid given to him by his pet Rhino.</p><p>"Master Mongke...p-please...kill me....please...I can't...let them see me like this...please... please...I can't....I can't...."<br/>
He lowered his head as if to bow, sinking to the lowest of the low.</p><p>Mongke chuckled and exchanged looks with the rest of his gang. Predictably they all sneered and laughed at the poor Water Tribe boy. Once a proud warrior that stood strong and true, reduced to a pathetic savage that was at their mercy.</p><p>The Colonel smirked at Sokka, looking more like a demon than ever.</p><p>"I have a better idea..."</p><p>Mongke kneeled down and grasped Sokka's chin, and looked him right in the eyes. That evil grin ever prevalent. </p><p>"Consider this as your initiation. Welcome to the Rough Rhinos, kid."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>